


never again, never again

by queerfawn



Series: Legally Blonde AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Rape, Gen, I didn't have the heart to put a revolutionary in callahans place, Legally Blonde, Legally Blonde AU, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, the author is sorry, trans!john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfawn/pseuds/queerfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, brow furrowed. Alexander was biting his lip and cautiously took John's hand in a gesture of comfort. It all made him feel sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again, never again

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really hate this but I had it in my notes and I felt obligated to publish it

"A toast!" Gilbert declared loudly, speech accented heavily and long arm hefting his glass high into the air. "To our dear Laurens, without whom I would be in prison."

Alexander gave a shout of agreement and lifted his glass as well, though John just blushed and stayed quiet. He stayed quiet most of the time these days. The trial had been an exception.

"The best intern and friend to ever grace this planet," Alexander said, voice gentle but loud enough to be heard over the din of the restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, which John was grateful for.

"I'm really not," John mumbled, picking god knows what from under his fingernails. "And plus I couldn't have done any of it without Alex."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Do not lessen your achievements, mon chou!"

John's brow furrowed slightly. "I still don't see how that's a good thing."

Gil scoffed. "Well you don't have to, just appreciate my native language."

John smiled just slightly and threw his hands up in resignation. He wasn't really in the present moment after that. He registered the other two men talking, but not what they were saying and simply made noises of agreement or disapproval when it seemed appropriate. He hadn't been himself since Callahan happened and he knew that. He just couldn't make himself care enough to change it.

Lafayette's hand came down on his shoulder and he shrieked, jumping significantly. The look on his friend and ex-clients face was enough to make him feel guilty.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, brow furrowed. Alexander was biting his lip and cautiously took John's hand in a gesture of comfort. It all made him feel sick.

"I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom," John said sharply, standing up quickly and practically running to the mens room.

He slammed the door of a stall and locked it, immediately descending into chaos. His mind was spinning and he couldn't breathe, not to mention the fact that it felt like he was dissolving. He hit his head against the wall a few times, hoping the pain would ground him before he started hallucinating. It was several minutes before he was calm enough to unlock the stall door and step out and when he did, he regretted it immediately.

The repulsive and familiar face of Callahan smirked at him from a spot leaning against the counter and he was immediately thrown back into his state of panic. He wanted to run or scream for Alexander but he couldn't. He was frozen, helpless, unable to even breathe.

"Ms. Laurens, fancy seeing you," The professor purred, taking a step towards him. "I was hoping to have you again after the trial but you were clinging rather insistently to tatty corduroy and the frenchman."

John swallowed hard and took a step away from him. "You can't do this," He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

The older man laughed. "I can do whatever I please. No one will believe a gold digging transvestite over an esteemed professor," He practically snarled, boxing John in so he was stuck between a wall and a rapist.

"Alexander will believe me," He whimpered, cursing himself for not being stronger.

"Not if he knows the truth," Callahan said cooly, hands moving down his sides. "Not if he knows you're a little whore who got all wet for me," Tears were streaming freely down John's face as the man responsible for his trauma started to rub at his clit through his slacks.

"Help me," John tried to scream but it was quieter than intended and his voice broke. He began to struggle, pushing at the bigger man, but he was forced to stop by a hand on his throat.

"I thought you might do me a favor and be cooperative, Ms. Laurens. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," He growled in his ear and John was resigning to being raped in a public bathroom when the door opened.

"John?" Alexander's voice made the professor freeze and gave John some fragment of hope.

"Alexander, Alex, help," He said as loudly as he could with a hand on his throat.

What happened next was a blur. He wasn't being touched anymore so he slid to the floor and then there was blood that he was pretty sure wasn't his own and then Alexander was holding him and he was pretty sure Gil was yelling somewhere close by. There was no hope of not bringing him to court now, he thought absently.

"John, are you okay?" Alexander's urgent whisper brought him more towards the present and he shook his head quickly. "What did he do?"

"Touched me, ch-choked me," He choked out, hiding his face in his boyfriends chest.

"I'm going to pick you up and bring you outside, okay?" John nodded consent and then he was being carried and now he really felt like he was evaporating.

"Laf is calling the police," Alexander said softly and John whimpered. "Hey, it's going to be okay. They're going to make sure he gets punished, and I'll protect you."

John remembered the things Callahan had said about Alex and began to sob even harder. He had been right, though. He was a whore. He deserved it. He was probably a girl, too. Alexander was stroking his hair soothingly and murmuring placating words and it sort of helped. Not as much as he wished it did.

"Wan' be safe," John whimpered, clinging to the other man tightly. After that things started to blur together again. He registered Alexander arguing with someone who seemed to want to talk to John as well as being placed in someone's- probably Alexander's- car next to Gilbert. After that the next thing he remembered was being curled up in bed next to a half asleep Alexander

"You're safe," He kept murmuring, almost like a prayer, and John's heart twisted. He was so good to him. He didn't deserve it.

John drew himself closer to Alexander, who jumped slightly at the contact. He guessed that he wasn't expecting it. He began talking about something insignificant, a television show he'd been watching recently and Alexander seemed to pity him and go along. So they talked, as if everything were completely normal.

"Where am I exactly?" John asked, as he'd remained with his head hidden in the other mans shoulder since coming around properly.

"My house," He responded sheepishly and John couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Are we dating?" John asked, very much unsure of the status of their relationship.

Alexander actually blushed then and he felt accomplished. "I'd like to be dating," He said as casually as he could manage.

John nodded, half smile making a home on his face. "That sounds nice. Are you... Are you really sure you want to deal with me?" He asked, anxiety rising in his chest.

"Yes," Alex responded, not waiting so much as a beat. "I love you John, no amount of trauma can change that."

John said nothing but couldn't help but think that would change.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something that's less shitty but stil sad and gay you should check out my other stuff. And maybe leave a comment? They Inspire Me
> 
> Also I have a half baked idea for a fic w/ genderfluid John is anyone interested in that?


End file.
